frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsa's Park
Hello! This is a story I made. I hope you like it! The Story Elsa jumped onto her bed. Tomorrow, she and Anna will make an ice park. Why, you ask? Well, Elsa wasn't using her powers lately, and she wanted to do something, like, SUPER with them. So she asked Anna. She suggested the park. Elsa's alarm clock rang. At least that's what she thought. Anna was imitating the sound. "BRRRIIINNNG!!!!" Elsa groaned. "Anna, just ten more..." Elsa trailed off. She suddenly remembered that she was going to make the park. "Er, let's go!" she shouted excitedly. She dashed to the ballroom and saw Kristoff. "Hi, Kristoff," she said. "Hi," Anna repeated. Kristoff waved. "Are you going to build the park?" he asked. Elsa nodded, then rushed out the door. It was a relaxing spring day. "Elsa!" cried Anna. "The skating rink! Make one!" Elsa stomped her feet. The ice rink formed. Anna went to get some skates. "Wait," said Elsa. She made her a pair. "Now try," she said with a grin. "I'll make some sculptures." Olaf ran out on Sven's back. He looked at the sculptures. One was a snowman. "Hello," he said. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Elsa giggled as Kristoff ran through the doors. "Guys, this place is wonderful! Only if there was a sculpture of m--" Elsa made a sculpture of Kristoff and Sven before he got to finished his sentence. Then, she made a sculpture of herself. And Anna. And Marshmallow. You know, Elsa always missed him. The park was done! Kids ran in, bursting with happiness. Olaf was happy, too. "Winter, here I come!" he yelled as he jumped on the slide. Elsa's snow puppy, Snowflake ran around the sculptures. He was trying to tell them something. "What is it, Snowflake?" asked Anna. Snowflake looked up. "Snow?" said Elsa. Snowflake nodded and pointed to Elsa's hands. "What...?" Snowflake pointed to Elsa's hands again and then pointed to the sky. Kristoff understood. "He said that you're making a blizzard," Kristoff explained. "What's a bli-- oh, actually I remember now, Sve-- Er, what's your name again, Christopher," stammered Olaf. "It's Kristoff!" he corrected. The blizzard was starting to grow. Oh, what am I supposed to do again? thought Elsa. I thawed it one time, but I forgot how. I think it starts with an L... Kristoff thought the same thing. He knew that it started with and L. "Lemons? Lilies? Er...lotions? Oh! Potions!" shouted Kristoff. Elsa shook her head and smiled. "No, it's nothing about lotions and potions," she said. "Well, maybe you can ask your friends, er, family, the love experts," suggested Anna. "Wait," said Elsa. The love experts. Love. Love will thaw. Elsa suddenly remembered. "Love will thaw!" she exclaimed. Elsa laughed with joy. The snow rose back. The children ran to hug Elsa. Elsa skated with the kids on the skating rink, and Anna showed kids the statues. Sven tried skating, but he slipped. Kristoff ran to catch up with him. "Come on, Sven. You can't skate!" And for Sven... Well, he had a really hard time. And this is where the story ends. Characters * Snowflake * Elsa * Anna * Olaf * Sven * Kristoff }} Category:One-shots Category:Story pages Category:Anonymous